


we found love right where we are

by woolysweater



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non AU, i'm inlove with Ed's song okay, shameless fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woolysweater/pseuds/woolysweater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis worries a lot and Harry is a self proclaimed cliché.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we found love right where we are

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I wrote another thing based off of Ed Sheeran's new song Thinking Out Loud from his album X. (The title is also from the song)
> 
> Also, somewhere in this part of the fic, i got inspired by [this](http://media.tumblr.com/7f4104e7ec74b19451c1733728f2b2c5/tumblr_inline_n5cfxeGzO41qad6fx.jpg). The artist is [dreamyletters](http://dreamyletters.tumblr.com) on Tumblr. She draws great comics, she disrespects me. You should check them out!
> 
> This is for **Mikayla**. Thank you for urging me to finish this today, otherwise this wouldn't have seen the light of day lol. Love you! :D
> 
> Anyway, this is 2k+ words of shameless fluff, I tried. Enjoy.

"Babe?" Harry called out as he entered the house.

He had just returned from a meeting HJPR has set up for him and a few other people. He hated going to meetings without the other four. Partly because he would only end up going along with whatever it is they'd tell him to do and partly because, well, they were in a _band_. 

Maybe it was also because Louis wouldn't be there to calm his nerves. Maybe.

He put his bag down and began to wander around their house. Harry felt his lips twitch. _Their house._ His and Louis' house. He has a house with Louis. He is living with _Louis,_ the man he loves. He got to wake up next to him and he got to cuddle with him every night because he was a big baby and he got to eat breakfast with him and he got to call Louis his.

At this point, Harry was smiling like an idiot and he had to remind himself to breathe. That didn't erase the smile on his face, though. He was so whipped. He was so so _so_ whipped and he knew it.

"Babe?" he called again as he jogged up the stairs "Lou, babe, I'm home!"

He took a turn to the left as soon as he reached the second floor. Their house wasn't that big, but it wasn't small either. It was cozy and comfortable and happy and safe. Most of all, it felt like home-- but that was mostly because Louis was there.

"Louis?" he said, opening the door to their room. Sure enough, Louis was there curled up in a ball. He was wearing one of Harry's jumpers _(when doesn't he, honestly)_ and was frowning at something on his phone. 

Harry closed the door behind him before crawling to the bed next to Louis. His arms snaked around Louis' waist and he kissed the top of Louis' head, breathing in the other boy's scent.

"Hi." Harry said.

"Hey." Louis replied quietly.

They were silent for a moment, enjoying each other's embrace. It was quiet moments like this that Harry treasured the most and, as much as he loved performing onstage, he would trade that anytime to have moments like this every single day of his life.

"So," Harry started "you wanna tell me what's gotten you upset?"

"'M not upset" Louis mumbled as he pressed his back closer to Harry so it would touch Harry's torso.

"D'you really expect me to believe that, Lou?" Harry sighed "Come on, out with it."

Louis sighed before turning over to face Harry. He started playing with Harry's hand and said, "Okay. I was on Twitter earlier and I-"

Harry clicked his tongue and shook his head. As much as they love their fans, all the negative shit were mostly on Twitter. All the negative things people had to say about the two of them being together was laid out for everyone to see on Twitter.

And Louis had been on Twitter.

"Harry, can you not, please." Louis said, annoyed. "Now stop sighing and clicking your tongue and let me continue what I was saying before I change my mind."

"Fine, geez." Harry murmured, kissing the top of Louis' head again.

 _"Stop!"_ Louis wailed, "You're distracting me!"

"Alright, alright" Harry chuckled and flashed Louis a small smile. "Okay, go on."

Louis took a deep breath before he started speaking again, "I saw this post about how you were still young and all that. And it got me thinking, like. I love you, you know that, but what if I'm robbing you out of experience?"

"Babe, that's absolutely untrue. If anything, you made me experience all types of things." Harry smirked which earned him a swat on the arm from Louis. 

"Harry, I'm serious." Louis groaned, as he scratched his head "You're young. You're only twenty years old. This may be what you want now but what about tomorrow? What about next week? What about next month or next year? What if this isn't really what you wanted, what then?"

"Oh God, what if I start growing grey hair and start to smell like an old person? You're not gonna want me then 'cause I'm gonna be old and crinkly and you'll still be pretty. I know you're gonna be one of those people who would still look beautiful even when you get really old. Personally, I don't think I'm one of those people. And you're stuck with me. With _me._ Oh God."

Harry was dumbfounded when Louis stopped speaking because one, Louis rarely tells Harry what bothered him so this has, for sure, been bothering Louis big time; and two, how the fuck did Louis manage to keep that all to himself? He was pretty sure he would've exploded had it been him. But then again, maybe this was Louis exploding right now.

"Lou." Harry said as he stopped Louis' hand from playing with his. Louis pouted at him and tried to hide his face by nuzzling Harry's chest.

"Louis," Harry strained his neck so he could try and glance at Louis' face. No such luck. 

He sighed and before getting an idea. Harry bit his lip, trying to fight a smile that was threatening to from on his face. He took another deep breath and said in an overly dramatic voice, _"Louis? Babe? Babycakes? Sweetcheeks? Lovey dovey? Honey pie? Sweetie pie? Baby?"_

Louis huffed and Harry could tell he was blushing so he took Louis' face in his hands and started planting kisses all over Louis' face. _"Darling? Sweetums? Boo? Love? William? Lewis? Lou Lou? Boo Bear? Spouse?"_

"Egh, stop that!" Louis grumbled as he tried to break free from Harry's grasp. Louis' cheeks were flushed and Harry's grin only grew wider. 

_"My hero? Partner in crime? Soulmate? Love of my entire life?"_ Harry pouted again and kissed Louis full on the lips. 

Louis hummed in contentment and tightened his arms around Harry, "I don't want to lose you." he said quietly.

"You're not gonna lose me, Lou." Harry replied, stroking Louis' hair. "That's not even an option, Louis, when are you gonna realize that? I love you today and I love you tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that and.."

"Alright, alright. I get you." Louis chuckled quietly. "I love you too."

"I know." Harry smiled, his dimples showing. "Now stop worrying your pretty little head and let me make you tea. How about it? Does that sound nice?"

"Mmm... and eggs and toast?" Louis looked up with expectant eyes.

"I can throw in a muffin too, if you'd like. Nothing like breakfast at 5 in the afternoon, yeah?" 

"I'm the luckiest man in the world." Louis said as he Harry out of bed.

"I beg to differ." Harry smiled, letting himself get dragged by Louis onto the kitchen of their home.

~

"It's sick man!" Harry said to the phone. He had just heard Ed's new album and he decided to ring him to congratulate him.

_"Thanks, mate. Really hope the album does well."_

"I'm sure it will, listen, I really liked Thinking Out Loud. It was so good! Like, people do fall in love in mysterious ways."

_"Innit? Like getting piss all over a stranger next to you on the loo?"_

Harry could see Ed smirking on the other line. The blood rushed to his cheeks and he huffed, "That was fate, for your information. And I didn't mean to get my piss on him, I was distracted! Have you seen the man, Ed? Have you seen-"

 _"I know, I know. Jesus."_ Ed chuckled _"You sound like a proper lovesick fool. Let me tell you something, yeah? It was inspired by you and Louis, Thinking Out Loud."_

"I- What?" Harry was in utter loss for words because _what the fuck?_

_"I don't want to go all cheesy here but what the hell, the love you have for each other is radiating all over place ever damn time. Kind of hard to ignore when I'm hanging out with you lot, so, you know."_

"That's.. wow, that's amazing, Ed. I don't know what to say, honestly." Harry scratched the back of his neck. Wow, literally. _Wow._

_"You don't have to say anything. I need to go now, though, thanks for ringing me. Talk to you soon?"_

"Soon, yeah." 

_"Right. Say hello to Louis for me!"_

And the line went dead. 

Harry stood in the middle of their hotel room, dumbfounded. What just happened?

Of course, this was the time Louis chooses to burst through the door. He tilted his head slightly to the side as he approached Harry with a confused look on his face, "Hey, you okay?"

"Oh, hey. I'm alright." Harry said as opened his arms for Louis "I just got off the phone with Ed, actually. He says hi."

"Ah, what did Weasley want? Wait, wasn't his album supposedly out today?" Louis asked as he pecked Harry's lips. "Have you bought it yet?"

"Yeah, it's real good too. You should listen to it. I really like this one song in the album, it's says how people fall in love in mysterious ways and stuff like that. Great stuff."

"You're a fucking sap." Louis said, looking at Harry fondly. "I'll buy the album tomorrow. I'm proper knackered, though. Can we go to bed, please?"

"Okay."

They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms and it was perfect. If Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face because Louis' head was on his chest, no one had to know.

~

They had 3 days left before the tour kicks off again and he wanted to do something for Louis. He cooked up a meal, bought a bottle of wine for them to share and put on his best button up shirt. He also may or may not have scattered petals of red roses across their living room floor and he may or may not have lighted vanilla scented candles to set up the mood. He figured he might as well go all the way.

"Harry, I'm-" Louis stopped dead in his tracks, and Harry flashed him a dimpled smile. "What's all this? It's not our anniversary or anything, right?"

Harry chuckled as he made his way to his wide eyed boyfriend and kissed his forehead, "Nah. Just thought this was all necessary. Pre tour celebration for us, kind of."

"Oh." Louis coughed and looked at the taller boy abashedly. "You didn't have to go through all this trouble-"

"Louis, shut up and let's eat, yeah?" 

"Okay." Louis said as he intertwined their fingers.

They went over to the kitchen and Harry pulled the chair for Louis to sit in. 

"What's on the menu, then?" Louis asked when Harry turned his back to retrieve something from the oven. 

"Take a guess." Harry replied as he held out a plate in front of Louis.

"Is that.." Louis started, staring at the plate "Is that chicken-"

"Stuffed with mozzarella, wrapped in parma ham with a side of homemade mashed potatoes? Yeah, it is." Harry grinned from ear to ear as he sat down in front of the table. Louis was blushing furiously and Harry enjoyed the view. It truly was a sight to see.

"Fuck." Louis breathed before he reached for Harry's hand across the table. "I love you."

"I love you too." 

They ate their dinner in peace, exchanging stories about how their day went and a few banter here and there. Kisses were shared and laughter echoed in their house.

Out of nowhere Harry stood up and held his hand out to Louis. "Dance with me."

"Sorry, what?" Louis looked at him, confused.

"You heard me. Come on, don't be a party pooper." Harry said as he pulled Louis out of his seat. He guided him to the living room and put his hands on Louis' waist.

"This is ridiculous." Louis laughed quietly, his eyes on the floor. "There isn't even any music!"

"You're such drama queen. Jesus." Harry pretended to be annoyed but failed miserably. He fished his phone out of his pocket anyway, clicked on _Thinking Out Loud,_ and set the volume to max. 

Okay, maybe he was rather fond of the song. 

"You're unbelievable." Louis said as they started swaying to the music. "Hold on, is that Ed's new song?"

"It is." Harry replied with a lopsided grin. "It's a beautiful song too."

"Thank you." Louis said after a moment "This means a lot to me, Harry, it really does."

"What can I say, I'm a hopeless romantic at heart." Harry pulled Louis into a hug as they continued to sway to the beat of the song, "I'm a terrible cliché too, but. I'd do it. For you."

"Oh, and you have to stop worrying, Lou. I know I'm young but I'm not a little boy anymore. I know what I want, okay? I want you. I keep wanting you more and more each day and I'm not letting you go. I don't care about what you'd look like next month or next year or five or ten years from now. You could go bald for all I care. You would still be the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on."

Louis's eyes were glistening and Harry's palm flattened across his cheek, Harry's thumb tracing Louis' cheekbones. He offered Louis a smile before he sang along to Ed's song-- _their_ song _"And darling I will be loving you till we're 70 / And baby my heart could still fall as hard as 23 / And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways / Maybe just a touch of a hand / Oh me I fall in love with you every single day / And I just wanna tell you I am."_

Harry's heart was thumping hard on his chest and he felt as though it was gonna leap out of his mouth any minute now.

_"So honey now / Take me into your loving arms / Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars / Place your head on my beating heart / I'm thinking out loud / That maybe we found love right where we are"_

God he loved Louis. He was so, so in love.

He was 20 years old and he could truly and honestly say that he was head over heels, painfully and perfectly in love and it was the most wonderful feeling to have ever existed. 

Louis stood on his tiptoes and pulled Harry closer so he could kiss him. The kiss was everything magical in the world and it felt as though the time had stopped moving. The way their lips moved together in sync, slow and passionate and so full of love.

They were both crying and Harry didn't know why. They probably looked like idiots but he didn't mind so long as he got to be an idiot with Louis. He figured everything was gonna be okay.

And it was.

**Author's Note:**

> say hi to me on twitter if you want :) @leedspayno


End file.
